For What Its Worth
by Garnetcorvid
Summary: QuistiSquall. What I believe should have happened and probably would have after the game ends. M for language/Sexual Content. THIS STORY HAS UNDERGONE A MAJOR OVERHAUL! Some parts I've completely changed. Read and review please!
1. Girls like her

She had done what was in her nature. Honestly he couldn't blame her, she had always been helpless, it wasn't fair to put his hopes and dreams on her and expect her not to buckle from the pressure of actually having a responsibility to repay him with the same love and adoration. He shook his head and smiled, how had he been so stupid? He toyed with the ring in his hand, her ring, the one she had made to match his. It was small...unimpressive, just like her. He had known who she was with before him, but the thought never crossed his mind that she would go back to him. He who had put her in so much danger, practically tossed her in harms way every chance he got. Running his thumb over the small impression of Griever on her ring, he sighed.

The air from the sea blew through his hair, it was chilly, leaning on the railing of the side balcony of the garden he could see gulls flying next to his ship. So much had happened after the war. So much had changed. With that he stood up straight and without giving it another though, he flung her ring into the sea and turned to go back to his quarters. He stopped before reaching the door, spotting a figure in the shadows, her head in her knees quietly sobbing.

She hadn't heard him walk onto the deck and she didn't see him standing before her now. She just stared into the darkness behind her eyelids, tears silently fell from her eyes. She hated crying, the tight feeling in her chest, the lump in her throat, the utter sense of hopelessness that came from letting her walls down. She had always told herself that it was a sign of weakness, and if she must do it, she would do it alone. She jolted as she felt his heavy leather coat being dropped onto her shoulders. Looking up she saw him starting down at her, quickly she turned her face from him and wiped away her tears.

It was Quistis to his surprise. She was shivering and rightly so, she was only wearing a black tank top against the ocean wind, he removed his jacket and placed it over her, He could see the pain in her eyes when she looked up at him, it was jarring, he had never seen her cry. She tried to hide her face from him. He couldn't blame her, he would have done the same.

"Quistis..." he said softly, "Quistis what's the matter?"

It hurt so much she wanted to rip her heart out and throw it at him. He wanted Rinoa, his frail beauty, his china doll. She had always had a problem competing with girls like that. Damsels in distress. She had always been perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and even if she desperately wanted someone like Squall do save her, she knew she didn't need it. But he didn't want her. Even after his china doll left him for that abusive wretch he still pined over her, and she then knew her place on his list, she had none.

He felt a pang of guilt. So caught up in his own drama he was, that he hadn't even noticed her when he came out on the deck to sulk.

"I...it's nothing really, just, silly girl things." she lied, a fake smile graced her face and he winced.

"Wow...that was the worst lie I ever heard..." he called her out.

Even in her sadness she laughed. "I'm that transparent huh?"

"Just a little." he said crouching down next to her.

"To what do I owe your, chivalrous actions?" She asked him, trying not to sound rude.

He glanced at the ground, and then back at her tear stained face.

"I'm not a monster, I recognize someone who is hurt." He replied.

She looked at the ground, "well forgive me, I'm not use to it is all."

She was angry and she wanted to hit him, but she wanted to sing praise that he even knew she was in this corner.

"I understand that I haven't been the best person when it comes to you Quistis, but I'm not going to come out here and leave you like this, its not right."

She sighed.

"So honestly, what's the matter?" He asked hesitantly.

She laughed inside, and wanted to shout in his face, "YOU!", But she held her tongue.

"It's something that can't be helped, and never will be. There is no reason to cry over it, it won't do any good." She said looking up at him again, his cool gray gaze locked on her.

He wanted to listen to what she had to say, partly because he honestly wanted to know what was wrong, plus he wanted to get his mind off his "problem". He stood from his kneeling position and offered her his hand, half expecting her to take it, which she didn't. He should have known better.

She stood on her own and shrugged off his coat and handed it to him nodding with a thank you. His deep stimulating smell was on her and she took a deep breath playing it off as if she was trying to gain composure, his scent was intoxicating.

"Would you like to walk with me to the dorms, I'll take you to your room."

He was looking at her for an answer and she didn't know what to say, she was happy that he even noticed her out on the deck, let alone wanted to walk her to her room.

"Yes I would like that a lot, I don't really want to be alone right now." she said, and he nodded and went to the deck door holding it open for her.

She gracefully went through the door and glanced behind her to make sure he was really going to follow her. He shut the door and took his place at her side and they walked quietly to the elevator, and then down the stairs and to the rooms.

They were stealing glances at each other. She was still trying to make sure he wasn't a dream and he was finding it pleasant to look at her while she was wearing the tank top. He scorned himself for acting in such a manner, but he couldn't help it, Quistis wasn't one to not be wearing at least two layers of clothing. She had an amazing body, a fighters body, but it was all woman in her chest and hips. Her strides matched his; she walked tall and proud and never glanced at the ground for a second. Typical Quistis, he thought, even though she had just been crying her eyes out she still had her pride.

She knew he was looking at her and she didn't know why. No guy she had ever met had ever commented on her body, even though she had hourglass curves, they all said she had a pretty face, and a face wasn't enough. But still he was stealing glances, and it didn't make her uncomfortable per say, she just didn't know how to react to it. They rounded the corner and then entered the female Seed dorms. There weren't very many, and her room was the biggest. At the end of the hall they stopped at the door and she looked at him. He stared back.

"What now?" she asked.

"You wanna talk?" He asked back.

Yes she did, she wanted to tell him everything and then she wanted him to grab her and never let go.

"If you want to, it's up to you, I'm not going to push your hospitality further that it will go." she stated bluntly.

He smirked, "I really am an asshole, I know, but you don't have to worry, I don't offer more than I want to," he said. She nodded and opened her door.

As she stepped in she looked back at him and he looked around to make sure no one saw them and got the wrong idea. He then followed her in and shut the door behind them.


	2. The Room

Quistis' room was perfect in every way. Everything was organized and stacked and put away and clean and in perfect  
order. She didn't have a lot of stuff, like little trinkets or decorative things, almost just like his room. She  
walked to the window and opened it. Sticking her head outside she quickly jerked back in, it was raining.

He stood in place and watched her. Every move she made was calculated, thought out. He had always noticed it when  
they were in battel, he never noticed elsewhere.

She removed her glasses and wiped them off with her shirt and set them on her dresser. She then went to her closet  
and stood behind the open door. He could hear the rustling of clothes as he watched the door, he saw her black tank  
top being thrown onto her bed. He could imagine her standing in her bra, black maybe, he didn't know, straight and  
sure, searching for something modest to wear, even though her display at the moment wasn't very modest at all.  
He blamed it on whatever it was that had her in the disheveled state he had found her in. The night air had gotten  
warm, and the rain was falling quietly. She closed her closet and smoothed herself out. Her hair was down now, long  
and blonde, flowing like honey down her back. She was wearing white pajama bottoms and a black cotton t shirt now.  
She looked comfortable, and now he was becoming so too. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit in the chair  
opposite her.

He tossed his jacket on the arm of the chair and sat, she could see his muscles working under his white t shirt and  
averted her eyes.

"So what were you doing on the deck?" she asked.

"Just getting some air," he lied.

"That's bull" she said bluntly, "I know you don't go to the deck unless you are upset, and you rarely let something  
upset you bad enough to go to the deck, so spill."

He looked at her with surprise, how did she know?

"Well I thought we were here to comfort you, but ok." He said. "Its Rinoa," it spilled from his lips like an  
overflowing cup.

He stopped for a moment not really believing he had just said it.

"Well to the point I see." She nodded.

She pushed her clothes off the bed onto the floor and looked at him more contently.

He looked at the clothes on the floor and frowned. Tossing clothes on the floor and not putting them in their place  
didn't seem like her, but again he decided to file that with the problem she was having.

"Yeah, not like me I know, but it's eating at me, how she could be the way she is." he said still staring at the  
clothes.

She nodded. "Yes, weak and stupid," she said tersely. His eyes looked up at her. It was the truth, no matter how  
much he didn't like it.

"I just don't understand, how someone would just leave you, or act like you were nothing, even after all the  
fighting you do for them, all the times you save them, protect them."  
The words he spoke were stinging her, because he was feeling what she was, but he didn't realize what he was  
saying, applied to her.

"You just can't understand how she would go to someone who didn't care about her, or why they could just cast you  
aside without a second thought." She said, and he nodded. "You should have known it would happen, you knew what  
kind of person she was." Quistis said.

He furrowed his brow, it was again the truth, he should have known, but what did she know about what he was  
feeling. Quistis had always tried to understand him, but there was no way she could, could she? He was suddenly  
thinking this wasn't a great idea, he was feeling uncomfortable with this conversation, but something in him told him to listen for once.

"Look I know you don't want to hear it, even though I've been trying to tell you your whole life that no matter how much you think you are alone, there is always someone who knows how you feel, and I'm not trying to say that I'm  
the only one, but I'm here."

He sighed. "I know you want to help me, but there is no way you can make her come back, you can't help me get  
revenge, because you don't feel the way I do about her, you don't understand." He said, a hint of emotion escaping  
him.

"I understand that you don't need to get revenge, because she isn't worth it, you saved her life more than I can  
count on my fingers and toes, and she still went back to Siefer, the one who put her in the very danger you rescued  
her from," she shook her head, "Look, I know you don't give a shit about anyone, and you could care less what I  
have to say, but you can live without her, there is always someone who is a million times better, and even if you  
don't find them, at least you aren't still with her, because you know now how she would really have been feeling,  
could you live with the knowledge that she wanted to be with him and not you?"

He flexed his jaw, and he wanted to scream out that he didn't know why he cared, but he did and she had no right.

"I have no one, ever, I never did, I was always alone, no family and no friends and I had to fight for what I got,  
and when I listened to everyone, and opened up, look what happened!" he shouted, "this is what I got for it." He  
said louder, a hint of resentment in his strong voice.

"I had to fight too, do you not remember I was there, right along with you," she sat up straight on her bed. "I was  
alone, I had no one, I had to fight because I knew no one would save me, I was the only one that would be there if  
I fell, and I kept myself closed off too, and one day I opened up on my own and that's why I was crying on the  
deck, yes I admit I was crying, but I don't blame anyone, I don't blame the one who hurt me nearly as much as I  
blame myself, because I'm not weak, I never was, I am alone, and I always have been, I didn't have a rich father  
like her, I didn't have parents who loved me, I didn't have a big house or a knight in shining armor to save me!"  
she said back.

And then he realized what was going on, he heard what her words were really saying, they betrayed her. They both stared at the floor. It was him, it was always him.

She brought her hand up to her mouth. She was scared, would he walk out and leave her with all these feelings,  
would he hate her, would he laugh, she didn't know. But he just sat and stared at the floor, either letting it sink  
in or pitying himself still. She didn't want to talk anymore, so she finally gathered up enough nerve to stand and  
walk to the door, she opened it and motioned for him to leave. Without a word he stood and brushed past her, he  
didn't look back until she had already shut the door.

She wanted to crawl into her bed and disappear under the covers forever and never face these feelings again. Love,  
what a trite and extremely stupid word, for a stupid emotion she thought. Love caused wars, love took lives, people  
died because of an imbalance in their minds, not their hearts, and she hated that she wanted to join those very  
people over the same thing. Things would just go back to normal now, he would ignore her and act like she wasn't  
there, and instead of trying to care, she would do the same. She cried for the second time today, over the very  
same thing, and she did so until she fell asleep.

What was he going to do now? Clearly she had been feeling something for him this whole time, and she just couldn't  
hold it any longer. He was hurting now, for her, but mostly for himself. He honestly didn't know what to do now. He  
had always just stuck to orders, followed the rules, didn't ask questions, and kept to himself, but he couldn't  
just ignore this. He really liked Quistis. What was there not to like? She was beautiful, tall and strong, exactly  
like him in many ways, she was more perfect for him than Rinoa would ever be.  
Maybe that's why his relationship with her didn't work. He wasn't meant to be with her. But he wanted to be with  
her, didn't he? Or was it just his pride that wanted her back, his anger and need for payback. Some part of him  
wanted to hold her, to protect her, but maybe that was because she was so weak and helpless. He had always thought  
of Rinoa as a goal, or an objective, a mission he had to carry out. But he never once felt like he that he couldn't  
go on without her. It was never that strong.

Then he imagined what he would do if Quistis were to die or something would happen to her. He would feel as though  
a hole was ripped into his chest. She had always been there, even when they were kids, she was there to save him,  
and help him, make it all better, she was the one in the infirmary after the gun blade fight, her and no one else.  
Not just because she was his instructor at the time, but because she wanted to take care of him. He was so blind  
and ignorant, he wanted to kick himself in the ass, but what he really wanted to do was turn around and bust open  
the door, take her in his arms and hold her, and tell her it was ok. Tell her he would be there for her, just like  
he did with Rinoa, but this time he would truly mean it.

Everything in him told him to do this, but he just kept walking, until he reached his room. As commander of garden,  
he had a very nice room, complete with a balcony, and he stood there tonight like he did often. The concrete was  
wet from the rain. The warm damp air was blowing and the cloudy sky gave way to a single star shining bright. He  
leaned on the wet rail, and shook his head, he had to tell her something, he had to talk to her again, even though  
she might not want to talk to him. And so he left his balcony and prepared himself for bed by flopping down and  
going to sleep with his clothes on. He left the balcony doors open, and the wind, along with a few real tears,  
lulled him to sleep.


	3. Flee From The Scene

She was in a bed of pure white. Opening her eyes she saw a black sky, the air was clean as she sat up and looked  
around. She was covered in white cotton sheets, the soft fabric was like butter against her skin. She closed her  
eyes and smiled. It was then she felt the bed give behind her, strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her tightly  
against a hard body.

"Wh...who.." she was cut off, a rough hand sliding over her mouth.

"Who do you think?" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Her stomach fluttered as his scent hit her, she moaned lightly before catching herself. He turned her to look at  
him, his hand brushing her cheek.

"I've missed you." He said, his eyes taking her hostage.

"God how I've wanted you." She sighed. His mouth coming down on hers, tasting her. She melted against him, her mind  
going numb.

Breaking the kiss he moved down to her neck, licking her skin. She purred, the sheet falling from her body.

"I'm so happy you came back to me." He said between kisses and licks.

She frowned. "What do you mean?" She said confused.

He sat back up and looked at her with a smile.

"Rinoa what are you talking about?" He said, brushing her hair from her face.

Her eyes went wide. "What did you just call me?" she was angry.

"Silly, what's the problem? I want you, let me have you."

She reached up and touched her hair, pulling it around to her view. It was jet black.

"No, no no no please why?!" she was panicing.

"I love you Rinoa," Squall said kissing her collar bone.

Quistis woke up with a jolt. Panting tears rolled down her face. She had to get out of the garden. As fast as she could she was on the deck with Nida discussing their current destination. Back to Balamb it was.

She liked it there, it was quiet and calm, but the nightlife was surprisingly wild. They would arrive in about a half an hour, so she decided to make herself scarce until then.  
After a quick thanks and goodbye she strolled out of the room and down the elevator and to the training center she  
went. She fought a few measly monsters, mostly just walked past them and found a quiet little place behind some  
rocks where she could sit and stay until the announcement that they were landing came over the loud speaker. It was  
childish to hide from problems like this, but she really didn't want to face him, or anyone, she just wanted to sit  
and stay until she could find a better place to hide at Balamb.

She was nowhere to be found. After asking Nida and some other people he passed in the halls, he had gotten nothing  
but a lot of "I saw her earlier, but I don't know where she is now." He was getting frustrated, he knew she was  
hiding, but he didn't know where, so he decided to give up and let her be until she was ready to face him. But the  
truth was, he wasn't ready to face her either, so he was relieved and irritated at the same time and this made for  
an excellent headache.

He wanted to go to Balamb and sit on a dock and just pass time and let the breeze cure what ailed him. But he knew  
that wouldn't work entirely. He had to do something about her. The more he had thought of the situation, the more  
he found himself wanting to hold her, wanting to feel her under his fingers, wanting to kiss her and make her feel  
safe like she never had. He was lonely too. The thought of maybe being with Quistis was something novel and new. He  
might find something more than sex with her.

He had thought that's all there was to relationships, but he was finding out that there were such things as  
feelings, and he had them for Quistis. Finally the announcement that they were in Balamb came over the speaker, and  
students began to leave the garden for the weekend. He stood by the front gates and watched them all leave, trying  
to find her in the crowd. She was not there, she was long gone already. He should have known. He then followed the  
stragglers into town and aimlessly walked around for god knows how long until it began to get dark.

The night was warm just like the last, but there was no rain this time and she walked the cobblestone streets for  
hours with a jacket on her arm and her hair blowing in the breeze. She decided to go to the beach, even though she  
didn't like it very much, she knew that Squall would never be caught dead there. She held the same feelings, but  
she sucked it up and continued walking right out of town and down the road a good while until she found a spot not  
too particularly sandy, but enough to know she was there. She laid her jacket on the ground and sat on it.

What was she going to do? She couldn't hide from him forever, she was like his second in command, even though they  
never really spoke, she still had to see him every once and again. She could resign, but the pay was too good to do  
something that stupid. She was stuck, and she didn't like it. She would either just have to face him and suck it  
up, or keep being awkward for the rest of their lives. She knew he could be cold and act like nothing was wrong,  
but she didn't know if she could. She closed her eyes, thinking about the horrible dream she had. Would she never  
be better than Rinoa? What was it about her? She sighed.

He had been watching her. She walked around for a bit and then she headed for the town exit. Was she going back to  
garden? He felt very guilty watching her, but he needed to speak with her, so he followed. She must have been deep  
in thought because even though he had made some noise as he followed, she didn't flinch. No she wasn't headed for  
the garden; she was going to the beach. He had never known her to like it much; he didn't like the beach either.  
Maybe that's why she was going he thought, because she knew he wouldn't. She sat down on a grassy part of the

beach, wrapped her arms around her knees, and began to rock slightly. He wanted to hold her steady, but he stayed a distance behind her for a bit longer. Then she spoke.

"Why does this happen to me, what did I do? I fought so hard to just stay focused, but for what?!" she said aloud  
to no one but herself.

She began to cry, out loud this time, not like the silent sobs he witnessed the night before. It hurt to hear her  
in pain, and the fact that he caused it made it worse. He finally decided that he would hide no longer and he  
walked to her and stood behind her before kneeling and placing once hand on her shaking shoulder.

She spun around and flung sand in the air, jumping. She then wiped her face and stood up quickly while backing away  
from him.

"What are you doing here, what do you want?" she asked defensively.

"It was always me you cried over, it was always me that had you worried and sad all the time wasn't it?" he asked  
in turn.

She decided to let it out now. He was asking, so she would tell him. "Yes it was, it was always you, for as long as  
I can remember, I was always there for you to land on, I was there to help you and tell you that it was ok, and  
that life wasn't so bad, but you always disagreed, and that made me feel so worthless, because you couldn't see  
that I was a good part in your life. I was there to make it better."

She was losing it now, and he could see it.

"What would you say if I told you that I know that now, that I see you, and I want you to make it better, make it  
better for you?"

She just stared at him almost unable to replied.

"I would say that it's bullshit, what would stop you from going right back to her when she shows up. You know she  
will, it's what she's good at." she snapped at him.

"I don't want that, I thought I did, but I don't love her, I never did, and I know that, and I know who I love now,  
who I was made for, it's you Quistis, it's always been you."

The words coming out of his mouth sounded so genuine, but strange coming from him, he who cared for nothing. She  
wanted to believe him, she thought something just wasn't right, but it was only the fact that her long lost dream  
was coming true, that she would maybe have a knight to save her after all.

"You mean that, you aren't just saying something to make me feel better, because those words mean more than you  
think if that's the case."

He smiled.

"I don't lie, and I'm not stupid enough to say something that I don't know the meaning of."

Tears rolled down her face. Her beautiful silk hair flew around her wildly in the strong serf wind. He placed his  
hands on her waist, and they felt like they belonged there. Then he lowered his head and kissed the tears on her  
face.


	4. It Begins

His mouth on her skin was foreign to her. Her breath caught in her throat she brought her hand up to his face, his dark brown hair grazing her fingers. Pulling away he looked down at her.

"How do we do this?" he asked.

"You can start by saying you're sorry." she spoke calmly.

He smiled and leaned down, grazing his lips across hers. "I'm sorry," he said, his hot breath on her mouth before he kissed her. "I'm sorry," he said again before placing a kiss on her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm sorry," he said softer now, taking the zipper to her pink vest and dragging it slowly down, revealing a sheer black bra.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, reluctantly she touched the taught skin of his stomach, feeling him go rigid at this. His hand found her hair, threading his fingers through her silky locks his mouth moved farther down, kissing the skin of her ample breast that spilled from their restraints. She became bolder, her hands moving up his body under his shirt, tracing his well toned muscles, she grew hot at the feel of his skin.

"Can I touch you," He asked, his mouth trailing kisses over her chest.

"Always," she said with a sigh, her nails gently scratching over his skin.

With his free hand he cupped on of her breasts, kneeding it gently before he hooked a finger in the top of her bra and pulled it down. Her breast sprang free from the thin material. Squall instantly began to message her, bringing his mouth to her creamy skin, his tongue darted out, swirling around her dark nipple, causing her to moan. He then wrapped his lips around it and sucked methodically sending waves of pleasure over here where it rested between her legs. The feel and taste of her skin mixed with her soft moans aroused him. She looked every bit like a woman, stark contrast to Rinoa who had the body of a boy. He could feel the material of his jeans growing tight around his groin as he licked and sucked her skin.

"Please," she said, her hands finding the button of his pants, snapping them open.

"Please what?" He asked, flicking his tongue across her nipple, teasing her.

"Oh God." she said, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Tell me, tell me what you want, I want to hear you say it." he sucked long and hard.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, whimpering.

He smiled coming up to meet her face to face. "Not yet," he said with a smile.

He removed his jacket and placed it on the sandy grass next to hers. He then laid her on her back taking his place between her legs, spreading her open. He leaned down again, pulling the other side of her bra down he began to suck and lick her other breast with more hunger causing her to arch her back. His hand slid down her stomach, fingertips grazing the top of her underwear. An ache had begun to grow and she desparately needed him to quell it. Sensing the urgency in her his hand slid down between her legs, he felt the soft curls of her hair and upon further exploration, he discovered her to be soaking wet. She squealed a little as his rough fingers slid between her folds and rubbed her most sensitive spot.

"Is that good Quisty, do you want more," he taunted as he rubbed circles over her sex.

"Mmhmm," she moaned, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

His fingers slid inside of her, feeling her tight hot core. His groin was throbbing, aching to be inside of her, he almost popped out of his pants, his fly already open thanks to her. She was moaning loudly now, her hips moving against him involuntarily. He sat up on his knees without saying a word he grabbed the waist of her jeans and roughly pulled them off of her. She was too flushed to notice. Pulling his pants down over his own hips his erection springing free. She looked up at him, his face held his signature look, intensity, but it was mixed with desire, it made her blood run hot. Her gaze raked down his body as he removed his shirt, her eyes coming to a halt on his massive shaft. She swallowed looking back up at him, he was smiling now. Without warning he came back down to her, placing a hand on the ground next to her head, with the other he aggressively pulled her panties to the side and with a swift motion buried himself inside of her.

She cried out, her back arching against him as his entire length sank into her, pain flickered over her face but was instantly followed by pleasure. Squall grunted and then sighed feeling her tight heat wrapping around him. He smoothed her hair as he withdrew and slid back inside of her, her legs spreading farther, trying to accommodate him.

"God you feel like heaven," he groaned as he began to piston into her, pivoting his hips, sliding his entire member into her repeatedly. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in as he pushed into her over and over.

She tossed her head from side to side, the feeling of him inside of her was maddening, he was hitting a spot she didn't know she had, with every powerful thrust it drove her to the edge of madness.

He couldn't fathom what was happening, hearing Quistis moaning beneath him, feeling her squirming, how good she felt inside, he was kissing her neck aimlessly as his hips moved faster, slamming into her at an almost inhuman pace. Every time his hips connected with hers it knocked the breath from her lungs, euphoria danced around her head, she felt the buildup of her climax approaching rapidly.

"Squall," she moaned breathily.

"I know, I'm almost there," he said.

Groaning he slammed into her again and again, mere strokes later he buried himself inside her to the hilt and released, spilling himself into her. Her body went rigid as she came, clamping around him her eyes flew wide, her nails digging into his back as stars flashed in front of her eyes. They panted in the aftermath of their tryst. Taking their time, they stayed connected, kissing and petting one another, showering each other with years worth of lost affection.

----------------------------

Now fully clothed, they laid there for hours talking about everything, the million reasons why they had never been together before. Squall knew that was his fault for the most part. They talked like she had always wanted to talk to him. He told her some of his fears, some of his secrets, and she told him practically all he wanted to know. She told him about her mini crush on Siefer before the war ordeal. He was such a bad ass, and she just wanted someone to fuck the shit out of her, so one day she almost asked him to, but didn't because she didn't want anything to jeopardize her make believe future with squall. She realized now that she would have made a big mistake.

She told him things about Fujin and Siefer, the pre-Rinoa details, and how she had all the dirt on the whole affair. and with the mention of Rinoa's name, Squall didn t even flinch, because it didn't matter now. He loved hearing her talk about all this, trivial stuff, but it was her voice that he loved the most, her unwavering voice, not girly, but deep and sensuous. He told her that he always thought Selphie was a cutie, and that he thought Quistis would end up with Irvine before Selphie did, but he knew now, why she didn t, and he was so glad.

He pulled her on top of him and she laid her head under his chin and he held her. She could hear him breath, and he could smell her sweet hair. She didn't want to go to sleep for fear that he might be gone when she woke, so she stayed awake, until he nodded off. She shook him and made him get up and head back to garden with her. They leaned on each other as if they were drunk. The world looking a little brighter for the both of them.


	5. Hum a Merry Tune

Quistis stayed asleep for a while, but squall was up and about as early as possible. He had the energy of a child and was finding all sorts of things to keep busy with until she woke up. Irvine was an early to rise late to bed guy too. He was walking the halls, because unlike Squall he had absolutely nothing to do. Strolling around the corner to see if breakfast was out yet he almost ran into Squall who was sifting through some papers and paying no attention.

"Hey there, Mr. hard at work already, whatcha doin?" he asked,

"Oh hey there Irvine, I'm sorry I didn't see you, how's it going?" Squall smiled and nodded to him.

"Um, fine here, and from the looks of it it's more than fine in your department," Irvine said slightly taken off guard by his seemingly cheery mood.

The last time he had seen Squall, he had a look on his face that could bend metal, and justly so he thought, after what his wench did to him. That's what Irvine called Rinoa, a wench, he didn't like her very much, none of them did accept Zell, but Zell would try to get along with a snake even if it bit him.

"Yeah, nothing to complain about here," Squall replied, "hey, have you seen Quistis, is she up yet?" he asked.

"Yeah I saw her walking down the dorm hall to the bathrooms." Irvine said, "say what's got you in a good mood, because I need to try it," he said playfully.

"It's nothing you can have, I guarantee that, but listen, I'll chat with you later today, ok? I have some things I need to do."

Irvine nodded in reply and Squall trotted off in the direction of the dorms. "Ok," Irvine said to himself, "that was, more than normal I think."

"So he wasn't angry at all? like, not one bit?" Selphie was questioning.

"No, he seemed right as rain, I mean, the guy's moody, but he's not bipolar I don't think."

"Hmm, you said Quisty was up, so let's go talk to her," she said.

"Well it seemed that Squall had some garden business with her, so lets wait a bit to make sure he's not with her so you can talk about it."

Selphie nodded.

"The only time he cracked a smile that I know of was with Rinoa, and even then it didn't look very convincing," Selphie noted, "lets just talk to Quistis later, this is hurting my brain," Selphie sighed.

After doing morning bathroom checks for smokers, Quistis returned to her own private bathroom. She was remembering the night before and still trying to decide if it was real or not. Rubbing her eyes she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She let cold water hit her in the face and then relaxed after it warmed up. How was she going to act now? Not that she was embarrassed by Squall, but how was she going to explain the sudden change to the guys? She couldn't just tell them they had a fuck session and now the world was right. They were her friends, she knew they would understand, but it would still be a bit awkward at first. She started singing as she let the water wash over her face and hair, getting the remaining bits of sand out.

He could hear her, he had never heard her sing before, ever. It was beautiful and soft, some tune he had never heard. It filled the bathroom and resounded off the walls filling his ears with her haunting voice. He was very quiet as he removed his clothes and stacked them neatly on the counter. Opening the curtain slightly he saw her back was facing him. Her golden hair flowed down her back like the water she stood under. He eased himself into the shower without alarming her and stood behind her feeling the vibration of her voice in his chest. He slowly and softly followed a stream of water down her side with a finger and then placed his whole hand on her hip.

She jumped, images from her dream danced in her head, but instantly she relaxed. She turned to look at him, and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her wet mouth. She reached up and threaded her fingers in his hair and pressed harder against him until their kiss was hot and fierce. She pressed herself against him forcing him to lean on the wall. She could feel his erection pushing against her stomach. Breaking their kiss she made her way down his muscular torso all the while never breaking their gaze.

When she reached her goal she began by rubbing his tip across her wet lips and then sucking on the head like a pacifier. His brow furrowed, he wanted to shut his eyes but didn't, because he wanted to watch her pleasure him. She licked and sucked underneath him and finally slid her warm mouth around him until he could no longer see himself. She messaged his thighs as she began to move her head back and forth sucking harder and faster. She was taking her time and making sure she put pressure in all the right places.

Prolonging his pleasure she wanted him to feel good for as long as she could until finally he could take no more, he began thrusting himself into her mouth, feeling a tightness in his groin. Finally he pulled her head off of him and came on her chest.

"Why did you do that?" she asked wiping her mouth.

"Because it's impolite to just burst into your mouth without knowing if you want me to." he said. She smiled and stood up.

"Don't hold back next time," she purred.

He turned her toward the water and washed himself off her chest, making sure to "accidentally" message her breasts. They laughed and kissed here and there, then when all was said and done, she opened the curtain to see Selphie standing at the bathroom door with her mouth wide open.


	6. Caught

"Oh my holy God," Selphie squeaked.

She was holding a bag from the Balamb café. After talking to Irvine, she went to Balamb to get lunch and brought  
some back for her friend. Now she just stood there holding the bag in the air with her mouth still agape trying to  
compute the scene that was in front of her.

"Oh, Selphie you brought me something?" Quistis asked with a slightly shaky voice trying to play the whole thing  
off like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yeah," Selphie managed to get out as Quistis quickly wrapped a towel around her and pulled the shower curtain  
closed on Squall who was still standing stunned like a statue.

She grabbed Selphie's arm and pulled her out of the bathroom despite all her friend's efforts to catch another  
glimpse at Squall. She finally directed her attention to Quistis and sat with her on the bed. Quistis took a long  
hard look into Selphie's eyes trying to find the words. She knew that technically she didn't have to explain  
anything, but, she owed her friend that much.

"Well, let's start with what you have to say Selphie." Quistis started.

Selphie took another glance at the bathroom and then cocked and eyebrow.

"How?" Selphie said loudly, then leaned in and started to whisper, "I mean, it's Squall, he's like, stone, and,  
Rinoa, and, what the hell did you guys do?"

Quistis stared at the floor for an answer.

"Well, I guess, he realized what a slut I can be," she joked.

Selphie smirked,

"Oh stop, really, what happened?"

"You know, I don't think now is the time to go into every detail, let's let him get his things and leave us to  
ourselves."

Selphie nodded, as if on cue the bathroom door came open. Squall stood there tall and casual like he belonged in  
Quistis' room. He nodded at Selphie and then took and extra long look at Quistis before exiting the dorm and  
shutting to door behind him. The look lit Quistis on fire. After about five minutes, Selphie squealed and squeezed  
Quistis with a powerful hug.

"Oh my God, did you fuck him? Like, you guys had sex and stuff? Are you dating or what, I mean, I need details or  
I'm just going to explode."

Selphie's ecstatic high pitched voice gave warning that she just might.

"Yes if you want to use such crude terms, we made love, it wasn't just some random fling, I really care for him and  
after we talked, Iv'e found that he cares for me too."

"Oh my God how long has this been going on?" Selphie asked,

"Just last night, and then a little I don't know what just now."

Selphie giggled uncontrollably.

"I just can't believe this, I mean, it took him all he had to open up to Rinoa, I mean, he's a tough nut to crack."

Quistis smiled,

"Well, maybe he took so long because he was doing it with the wrong woman, plus we have a history, and it's not  
just about the sex, but my God was it good,"

Quistis rolled her eyes and Selphie giggled again,

"I mean, we stayed up till dawn on the beach talking about our feelings, things that happened to us, he talked  
about all his mistakes with Rinoa and about how he always fancied me but thought I wouldn't have him, and I told  
him just about the same thing."

Selphie grinned like a possum. "So like, is he a great kisser?" Selphie asked childishly,

"I mean, don't tell Irvine and don't get mad, but I sometimes had dreams about kissing him and doing things to him,  
I mean, can you blame me, he's freaking hot, and now that I've seen him in the buff, God knows what I will dream up  
now!"

Quistis laughed, she was guilty of having extremely impure dreams about Irvine, and sometimes both Irvine and  
Squall. She had no room to talk.

"Yes, he is a fantastic kisser, and he is so good with his hands," Quistis spoke through her teeth and rolled her  
eyes again.

"So are you gonna like, let people know your together, I mean, you aren't gonna hide It are you?"

Quistis didn't know really, she didn't know what Squall would have to say about such things. She herself wouldn't  
mind at all, but she had to remember that even though he opened up to her, he might not open up to his peers.

"I don't know Selphie; I have to talk to him about it."

Selphie nodded,

"Yeah, I guess I can't go tell everyone, I mean, I want to shout it out for you I'm so happy, but it's ya'll's  
thing, so I'll keep my trap shut, but what about Irvine?"

"You can tell him if you please I'm sure he's not a busy body so I don't see how it could hurt."

Selphie hopped up off the bed and giggled again.

"Well then I'm off, he was worried about Squall so when I tell him what's up, now he'll know why he's been acting  
strange today."

"Ok you do that," Quistis called after Selphie as she left the room. Selphie turned and waved and then shut the  
door behind her.

---------

Quistis walked through the hallways of the dorms just killing time. It was a weekend, so that meant no class to  
teach, so she just meandered around, day dreaming. She found herself in the main circle connecting all the other  
branches of the garden, and stopped to throw a quarter in the fountain. She had never really done this before, but  
she figured it couldn't hurt; it was just a little extra for the janitor who had to fish all the change out.

Continuing on her way she spotted Squall coming out of the training center with a group of young boys and a girl.  
He must have just finished some extra credit work with them.

Her stomach twisted in knots and she almost froze. She didn't know why, because they had shared the most intimate  
of moments with each other, she felt that familiar pang of embarrassment, as if everything that had happened was  
still not real. But all of that left when he spotted her and told the children to go on about their day and then  
inconspicuously motioned for her to follow him back into the training center. He disappeared into the hallway as  
she hurried as fast as she could to catch up without looking suspicious. When she rounded the corner he was gone.  
Looking around she hurriedly walked down the hall way until she reached the center its self and was grabbed and  
pulled behind a very large bush. It was him, and she didn't have time to smile before he covered her mouth with his  
and took her breath right out of her lungs.

She didn't even care if anyone saw or heard, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back  
with equal fervor. The kiss was broken at last and they looked at one another with a smile.

"So what did you tell Selphie?" He asked.

"Nothing in detail that's for sure, I just told her generally what happened so she would shut up and stop  
squealing."

He laughed, and it still sounded a bit strange coming from him.

"I bet she went straight to Irvine," he replied, "lord knows what she elaborated on." She smiled at him.

"You know, she asked me a question," Quistis stated, "she asked weather or not, we would make this public, or keep  
it to ourselves." He looked at her more intensely.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't want to share you, or us, with anyone but our friends, I like hiding behind bushes," she joked. He smiled  
again and agreed by nodding.

"Well how about we find another place to scamper off to and do things we shouldn't in rooms we shouldn't do them  
in." he purred into her ear.

He was referring to his dorm, since no one was allowed to have sex in them, but he knew he could get away with it,  
he ran the place after all. She slipped out of his grasp and straightened herself before emerging from the bush.

Walking down the hall glancing back only once. She walked with a sway in her hips that screamed "come and get me"  
but Squall stayed where he was until it was safe to come out.

Zell wandered down the hallway to the training center. Humming a nameless tune he waved to a pretty blonde girl and  
kept walking until he realized, it wasn't just some student. He stopped, and turned to look at her walk away, and  
boy did she walk away nicely.

"Quistis!" he called after her.

She turned to him, her hair down around her shoulders and a giant smile on her face.

"Oh hey there Zell I'm sorry I'm off in my own world, what's up?" she asked,

"Nothin' much and whatnot, what's gotten into you?"

Straight and to the point he was. He walked toward her. Squall still in the bushes silently urged Zell to go away  
and prayed that Quistis would keep the conversation short.

"Wow you look friggin' hot what's up!" he was making a pass at her, playfully,

"Oh I'm just sick of being so serious I just decided to say, fuck it!"

He stood there in front of her with no words; he had never heard her cuss so casually.

"Well hell, maybe if you aren't doing anything later we could go to the arcade in Balamb."

Quistis smiled,

"We'll see, I'd love to if my schedule permits it, sure."

She really meant it, she didn't spend nearly enough time with Zell and he was such a good friend to her. With great  
impatient strides, Squall walked up to them both and stopped, giving a short smile to Zell and then looking  
intently at Quistis.

"Hey there sorry to interrupt, but, Quistis I need you on the bridge, we are making plans for the next take off and  
you need to be there."

He was trying to cut the conversation short.

"Awe dude do we have to leave now, I mean, I just got home."

Squall looked at Zell and tried to find something to cover up his lie about leaving.

"Um, uh, we aren't leaving for a while, we just need to get things like this done ahead of schedule in case of  
changes or, um, stuff."

Zell eyed him with a furrowed brow, and then shrugged it off,

"Oh, well, Arcade, don't forget," Zell smiled at Quistis, she nodded and Zell continued on his way to the training  
center.

"Impatient are we?" Quistis glared at Squall.

"Sorry I just, I don't like to wait and you don't know how hard it is for me to just stand around when there is  
stuff to do." He put an emphasis on the word stuff.

She shook her head and they both walked a comfortable distance apart. Casually, as if nothing were out of place,  
they took a turn for the dorms.


	7. Who doesn't know?

"Say what!" Irvine shouted, "oh my god they did what, I mean, that lucky fuckin bastard!"

Selphie punched him in his chest and he winced and fell back on the bed.

"I mean, dude, you have to have like, serious skills to get a woman like her, she's like, on a whole other level of  
impossible. And him, I mean, I never thought he'd be ok after that wench."

Selphie beamed, "I know, I'm so friggin' happy I can't see straight, but you have to keep your big damn mouth shut,  
they don't wanna be oogled at they just wanna be together without a fuss, they trust us with this and that means a  
a lot to me so don't fuckin blow it."

Selphie glared at Irvine still rubbing his chest, he nodded.

"What about Zell, I mean, are they gonna tell him, or do we have to, or do they even want him to know?"

"I don't know," Selphie said truthfully, "let's just keep it to ourselves, it's not our place."

"Wow, all that anger and built up stress between the two of them must make for killer sex, I mean, I'm surprised  
they can both walk straight."

Selphie punched him again, "that's none of your damn business you perv," she scowled,

"Oh come on, you know you were thinking it too." He smiled at her and she cracked a smile herself,

"Yeah but I didn't say it out loud, you need a built in edit machine for that mouth, that's why I want you to just  
keep your trap zipped when we are in public or something, cause I bet Squall will freaking kill you if you blab."

Irvine didn't like the sound of that, so he made a zipper motion across his lips and nodded. "Ok then,"

Selphie was happy.

"let's get some lovin' on ourselves," she said playfully, pouncing on him she giggled.

--------

The private call box in Squall's room beeped and then Mr. Sid's voice came on.

"Commander I really hope you're there because I can't find you and that's a rarity."

Because the speaker was a two way Squall swiftly clapped a hand over Quistis' moaning mouth and halted their  
present activity.

"Uh, you found me headmaster what seems to be the matter?"

Quistis licked his palm that was covering her mouth and grinned while he scowled at her. He was so good and being  
serious at the drop of a hat.

"Well there is a lot of paperwork and little things here and there that need to be done, I just wanted to know what  
your plan was about getting it taken care of, since you're usually on top of that."

"Well I've found myself on top of other matters at the moment," he glanced down at Quistis who was covering her own  
mouth trying not to laugh at his all to true joke, "get Xu to do it, that's what she paid for, I've got other  
things to worry with, no disrespect intended."

They waited a moment for the speaker box's reply.

"Well, I guess Xu can do it, I was just wondering about you, haven't seen you on the bridge lately, but ok, sorry  
to bother you, come by my office sometime I haven't had a good chat with you for a time now,"

"Can do sir," Squall said in his commander voice.

"Ok then, have a good day, and keep up the good work."

The PA beeped again signaling the conversations end.

"I guess they just aren't use to you deviating from your daily routine." Quistis said in a lighthearted voice,

"Yeah this whole damn place would crumble without me," Squall replied in a boastful sigh.

"You jerk, you know I do half your work for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Squall said while tickling her.

They wrestled around on his bed playfully until their eyes locked and they began to kiss again when a loud knock  
was heard at his door. Immediately Quistis hid under the covers and squall shot out of the bed to the door.

"Hey Cid told me to look for you but I forgot about it till about thirty minutes after seeing you in the training  
hall."

Zell could be heard through to door as he turned the knob and opened it a crack before Squall slammed it shut  
again.

He heard Zell shout in suprise, "Dude you ok?"

"Zell let me get some clothes on I'm, I'm just getting out of the shower."

By now Quistis had most of her clothes on and was climbing into Squall's closet. Squall was buttoning his pants  
when he told Zell to enter.

"Hey what's all the fuss about you on the bridge man, can't they just stay out of your ass, I mean, you need some  
time to recoup."

Zell said as he shut the door behind him.

"Recoup, from what?" Squall asked,

"Well, from the whole, you and, ya know, HER thing."

Squall realized now that he was talking about Rinoa.

"Oh, I seriously am fine about that, so don't worry about it," Squall said truthfully. Quistis was in the closet  
listening to every word.

"So what's up? You seemed kinda agitated in the hall today, I didn't wanna ask cause Quisty was there and you guys  
had work to do so..." Zell trailed off.

"It's just that Cid is riding my ass, when I have people under me to do the paper work." Squall finished dressing  
and began to make the bed up.

"Well, how's about you and me go to town and goof off for a bit, I'm bored and if I don't do something soon, I'm  
gonna catch something on fire."

Squall didn't doubt he was being truthful, but he didn't want to leave Quistis in the closet.

"Ok, well go wait for me at the front gate, I'll be there momentarily, I'm gonna tell Cid where I'll be in case he  
comes lookin' for me later."

"Sure, see ya in five."

And with that Zell finally left. Quistis came quietly out of the closet and straightened herself out.

"You wanna come with; since he already asked you to go to the arcade, ya know, kill two birds with one stone."

"Of course," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her softly and then peeked out the door to see if anyone was in the hall. The coast was clear, and with  
that, they started off to the front gate.

-----------

Zell waited outside the front gate, staring at the weird statue of a flying creature. He never really noticed it  
even though he had to have passed it hundreds of times. I guess he really is over her, he thought to himself.  
He had heard Squall talking to a girl after he shut the door and took a few steps to leave. He didn't eavesdrop, he  
had just stopped for a moment in mid step to make sure he wasn't hearing things and then he moved on quickly before  
Squall came out and saw him still in the hallway.

Good for him he, thought to himself. He hoped this new girl treated him better than the last, he didn't like to see  
Squall sad or angry, and he decided that if this new girl did do something to upset him, he would have words with  
her, unlike last time.

Zell was hurt too after Rinoa took off like she did, because he had grown to like her just like they all did. He  
supposed that's why he couldn't bring himself to talk to her after the whole ordeal, he felt too betrayed. He could  
then hear a soft laughter behind him; he then turned to see Squall coming to meet him at the gate like he said, but  
with Quistis beside him.

"Hey there what's so funny huh?" Zell said with a smile.

Quistis sighed, "Oh we were just laughing about how out of sorts the bridge was when they heard they were taking  
orders from Cid for the remainder of the evening."

Zell smiled.

"So you decided to take me up on that arcade offer huh?"

Quistis nodded, "Yeah, I caught Squall in the hall on the way out and decided to come along, I'm bored too."

Score, real friend time with them both, he thought to himself.

"Alright, let's rock." And with that they headed off to Balamb.


	8. The Run In

After one failed attempt at the Dance Dance machine in the arcade, Squall decided to stop before he got angry and  
broke it. He stood back and watched as Quistis continued to beat Zell brutally for the fifth time as the pumping  
techno music filled the arcade along with the random sounds and laughter coming from the other games and their  
players. This was fun, he thought to himself, he was glad he had people to come here with, and regretful that he  
hadn't done this sooner.

Zell, without any rhythm whatsoever, jumped up and down on the arrow buttons in frustration while Quistis  
effortlessly hit every mark perfectly. Her golden hair swayed and bounced when she did as she glanced over at  
Squall smiling, looking for his approval. He was smiling just as big and laughing at Zell's sorry attempt at  
dancing. The warm harbor breeze swept in as the last rays of the setting sun lit up the twilight sky. It was a  
perfect day in all ways.

"Oh God I can't keep that up, all that butt kicking is making me tired," Quistis said teasingly to Zell.

"Hey, my shoes are like, really huge so, it's harder to move." Zell's feeble attempt at making up for his dance  
skills, or lack there of, made Quistis laugh.

"Oh man I have no more Gil left, we're gonna have to call it quits for this game, and Zell needs to lick his  
wounds." Quistis laughed.

Zell glared at Quistis and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh that's mature," an all too familiar voice resounded. The three of them turned to see Siefer casually walking  
toward them from the entrance.

"Never gonna grow up are you, Chicken Shit?" Siefer spat out at Zell for no apparent reason.

"I thought it was Chicken Wuss Siefer," Quistis retorted.

"Nah, I decided to upgrade." With that Rinoa stepped out from behind him as if hiding till a signal was given.

She looked broken down, her eyes averted as though not to look at anyone directly. She carried herself with  
slightly hunched shoulders and an expressionless face. Siefer snaked an arm across her small shoulders and squeezed  
her as if to say she was his property. She seemed so small now that Squall looked at her, much smaller than she  
ever seemed. He felt his heart pain and quickly shrugged it off reminding himself that she chose whatever was  
happening to her, and he didn't care now.

"Fuck off asshole; we don't have to take your shit anymore." Zell spat at Siefer in anger. Squall turned to look at  
Zell with a partially dumbfounded expression on his face.

Quistis was looking at him too, not knowing what to think, Zell had never stood up to him like that.

"Well, I guess you aren't Chicken Shit anymore, your just plain ole Shit."

Rinoa looked at the ground ashamed that Siefer was speaking to her friend this way and that she had to let him.

Siefer ignored Zell's rising anger.

"Babe, I'm gonna take a piss, stand here and don't fuckin move, feel free to talk to your old buddies, I'll be back  
in a bit, so don't fucking try anything."

Rinoa winced at Seifer's instructions, with this he walked off and left her there like a naked little girl in the  
cold. She found it in herself to look at Squall and then burst out.

"Oh my God you have to help me," she cried to him, "I'm so sorry for what I've done, I'm so sorry, I love you so  
much please save me from him!" Her eyes were pleading with him.

Squall stood motionless as she begged.

"Shut up," he said tersely, and she did so, "Your pleas fall on deaf ears, you dug your own grave, now lay in it."

Squall dismissed her.

Pride swelled in Quistis' chest hearing him shun her in such a brazen manner.

"You can't mean that, you are always there to save me, please you don't know what its like, he's a monster."

Quistis looked to Squall for his reaction, her stomach in knots hoping that he wouldn't buckle under her cries for  
salvation.

"You knew that already, that's why you were with me, and I never treated you wrong, so why did you go back? Why did  
you leave me, leave us," he motioned to Zell and Quistis, "You did it to yourself, all I can tell you is call the  
cops or something, I am of no use to you, you proved that when you threw me away."

Rinoa looked as though someone had shot her in the stomach.

"PLEASE take me back!" she cried louder.

"Oh give it up Rinoa, he has someone else!" Zell spoke out, he couldn't take it anymore.

Quistis and Squall both looked at him alarmed. They didn't know weather he was making it up, or if he really knew.

Rinoa looked to Squall questioningly.

"Is that true?" She asked. Squall sighed,

"Yes," he replied, "yes I do have someone and I'm very happy."

She looked to the ground again. "Is she a good fuck?" she asked, abandoning hope of him taking her back, and now  
trying to hurt him with her words.

Quistis winced.

"Does she please you? Is she as pretty as me? Does she love you like did?"

She was now looking up at him defiantly.

"Yes, to the first two, and no to the last, she doesn't love me like you did, because you never loved me Rinoa."

She scowled.

"I did to love you, and the bitch you're with won't ever be as good as me, I was the only one who even tried to  
love you, remember you cold hearted son of a bitch? Everyone use to tell me to drop you, don't bother, you were  
hopeless, but I didn't give up."

Right now Squall was glad the arcade was so loud, because he couldn't bear to have a crowd for this. Zell noticed  
that Siefer was flirting with a girl behind the snack counter and was glad for it.

"I bet when you fuck your new girl you think of me don't you?"

Quistis was beginning to get angry now.

"I bet you close your eyes and think of me when you're with her!"

Quistis had had enough.

"Shut up Rinoa you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I don't, and I suppose you do?"

Quistis snapped, "As a matter of a fact I do, and do you know how?" she paused, hesitating before she said her next  
words, "it's because I'm the girl he's fucking!"

The arcade seemed to get a little quieter but soon the noise picked back up. Quistis felt her face flush as she  
looked to Squall for a reaction. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded as if to tell her it was ok, he wasn't  
mad. Rinoa stared in disbelief at them both.

"Oh." She choked out.

As if on cue, Siefer strode up to her side and placed his arm of ownership back across her shoulders.

"Oh, now I hope you all played nice while I was gone."

Zell pushed past Siefer while muttering "fuck this". Squall and Quistis followed leaving Siefer standing in slight  
confusion and Rinoa in tears.

"Well what the fuck happened?" he asked her.

"Nothing, they just, gave me what I deserved."

Siefer shrugged and tugged her into the opposite direction.

---------

The three stayed quiet until they reached the town gate.

"What the hell was that all about?" Zell asked as soon as they hit the road.

Quistis looked at Squall.

"It's true, but, I thought that you knew after you told her that Squall had a girl, I mean, I just couldn't take it

anymore I had to shut her up, she had no right to say those things," Quistis answered.

"Well no duh, but wow, no one thought to tell me? Did I not deserve to know? You two, are like, together? I mean, I  
knew I heard a girl in your room but I never in a million years would have guessed it would have been you Quistis."

Zell scratched his head and let out a deep breath.

"Well it is her, and I love her, have for a while now, and I'm sorry we didn't say something before, but, we didn't  
know a right time with you, I mean, not to be mean, but you open your mouth a bit too much, and we don't want a big  
fuss."

Zell smiled.

"Yeah I do talk too much don't I?"

They all smiled.

With the tension broken they all sat on the roadside and watched the stars come out.

"Man, this is awesome, I mean, you guys are like, made for each other, man, do Selphie and Irvine know?"

"Yeah," Quistis answered, "Selphie found out on accident, and she told Irvine." Squall told him.

"Wow I'm like, the last to know then, man, I'm sorry it had to be under such weird circumstances."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for her," Quistis said after a short pause, "I mean, she's like, a moth, she just likes the fire I  
guess."

"I sure as hell don't feel sorry at all," Zell stated, "She was supposed to be our friend, so, serves her right,  
she knew what she was getting into with an abusive ass like Siefer, I mean, she dated him before she met us, you  
would think she would know better."

Zell shook his head.

"Well how about we stop talking about her and go back to Garden, I'm sure Selphie and Irv would love to hear about  
what happened." Squall said.

Zell and Quistis looked at Squall in astonishment.

"Wow, I don't remember you being so open about your business with us," Zell said, "man I feel special being in the  
loop now."

Quistis giggled as she got up, Squall followed her. Zell was already up and ready to go by the time he was. The  
warm wind blew lazily as Squall and Quistis walked hand in hand laughing at the ridiculous karate moves Zell was  
demonstrating for them as they made there way back to the Garden.

"Way to grow a set by the way." Squall said sardonically.

Zell shot him and look, "Don't be jealous because mine are bigger." he retorted.

Quistis busted out laughing and Squall frowned. Some things would never change. They were all finally happy now,  
all of them together, just like when they were kids, but closer than ever.


End file.
